


Too Bright

by Merfilly



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Man Out of Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hudson has a complaint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



His eyes hurt. Everywhere he went, there was light. Hudson was truly tired of never having dark unless he went inside, and even there, it seemed something was always glowing.

Torches had been bad enough when he was a younger gargoyle. Now, with humanity having banished their fear of the dark through science eliminating the dark, he longed for the days of mere torches.

Still, there were some pluses to the modern world. And he certainly wasn't going to turn down the 'sunglasses' Lexington turned up for his eyes. They might look odd, but Hudson had never been that vain.


End file.
